The Trinity
The Trinity is a trio of goddesses in Skullgirls. Description The Trinity consists of Venus Lovelace, Aeon, and their mother; and are major antagonists in the game. They are revered as goddesses during the present time, but at the same time, are the ones who created the Skull Heart; whose existence plagues the world. Their objective and motivations remain a mystery. Though the Skull Heart claims its purpose is to bring the world's destruction, it is not exactly known what that entails. The Trinity were originally regular human beings from a Queendom which existed in ages past. Though they were killed by Neferu during that time, they still exist on a separate dimension. They have a a church dedicated to them called the Grand Cathedral (which is also a fighting stage in the game). Many people come to the church to give their confessions, tithes, and so on. Because the Trinity are females, people will say "Goddess-speed" to anyone who could use luck. However, they are the ones who created the Skull Heart, hoping to turn the ladies of the Canopy Kingdom into Skullgirls, so they could use them to destroy the world. Marie, however, has a strong heart, so she couldn't be controlled by the Skull Heart, leaving her to continue her own mission to destroy the Medici Mafia for messing with her and Peacock. The Trinity did not accept this and wanted Double to take her down. Parasoul and Double worship them with their inverted cross necklaces. Double calls them "masters". Parasoul seems to be unaware of the fact that The Trinity are the ones created Skull Heart that cost Queen Nancy (Parasoul's mother) her life. In Valentine's story, she intends to put an end to them and their plans of destruction. She wishes to become a Skullgirl not only to atone for turning Carol into Painwheel, but also to get a better look at them. She is hoping that her research will help the Labs in the future to bring them down for good. It is unknown as to why The Trinity wants to destroy the world. Gallery DLC Venus.png DLC Aeon.png Mothersg.png|Mother 2467098-6035434868-tumbl.png 5En5HPJ.jpg|Cathedral (day) Cathedral empty.png|Cathedral (night) WillyHwang-SG09cathedral layout layers.jpg|Crowded with worshippers Members *'The Mother': The Mother is an ancient goddess, and the apparent driving force behind the trinity. *'Aeon': The youngest daughter of Lamia, Aeon bonded with the parasite Khronos, which grants her mastery over time, allowing her to watch multiple timelines (show in game as her playing the game itself) and the various threads of fate. *'Venus': The oldest daughter of Lamia, Venus bonded with the parasite Abaddon, which grants her mastery over space, allowing her to tear the very fabric of the universe. *'Queen Lamia/Double': The Queen of an ancient empire which was brough down by Neferu and the actual mother of Aeon and Venus. Double is her "shadow", who unquestionably follows the Trinity's will and has tracked suitable hosts for the Skull Heart for ages. Category:Symbolic Category:Teams Category:Organizations Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Humanoid Category:Siblings Category:Mastermind Category:Enigmatic Category:Magic Category:Destroyers Category:Paranormal Category:Cataclysm